patafanclubfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Killermari
Killermari jest postacią pojawiającą się w fikcyjnym "Patapon:Powrót". Opis Killeramari jest Mrocznym Herosem i sługą upadłego arcybiesa litości. Nosi maskę rozgwiazdy. Jako klasa jest zbliżony thumb|Maska Killermariegodo Alossona lub Yumiyachy. Jest dość tajemniczą postacią. Nieznana jest jego tożsamość, nie wiadomo zatem kim był i skąd się wziął. Pojawia się na Słonych Bagnach Foronoro. Jego charakter jest bardzo niemiły: Jest przepełniony złośliwością i oszustwem, nie mówiąc o jego okrucieństwiethumb|Porzucony projekt Hitodah, japońskiego potwora filmowego. Na nim się wzorowałem, wymyślając maskę Killermariego.. Rzadko okazuje uczucia, zarówno pozytywne jak i negatywne. Dobrym przykładem jego charakteru jest zabicie z zimną krwią Kitsunegari, by nie dopuścić do spełnienia jej miłości z Ragewolfem (Wściekłowilkiem), bo jak on sam uważa, Mroczni Bohaterowie w ten sposób stracą oboje. Losy Po zabiciu Kitsunegari, Khnumarton znalazł jej zwłoki i domyślił się kto był zabójcą. Doniósł na to Jednemu z Ciemności. Gdy Killermari wrócił do kryjówki, został oskarżony o morderstwo. Traktował to jako drobnostkę i nic specjalnego, ale dowódca nie żartował. Choć nie bez żalu, Jeden polecił Khnmartonowi i Wściekłowilkowi wykoać wyrok. Zapewne zabili Killermariego, bo więcej się on nie pojawia. Jako jednostka Na koniec gry, jeśli przeklniemy Makopona, możemy grać na Kontrach jako Mroczni Bohaterowie, w tym Killermari. Potrafi być bardzo silny, zadając wysokie obrażenia, a także specjalizuje się we mgle i zatruwaniu wroga. Najbardziej podobne klasy to Alosson i Yumiyacha. Ekwipunek Killermari może używać: *thumb|Ulubiona broń KillermariegoHełmów od odblokowania *'Łuków' od odblokowania *'Kusz' od 3 poziomu *'Długich' łuków od poziomu 7 Jako nasz wróg nosił długi łuk Krokabom, a gdy zatonął na oceanie, musiał przejść po dnie aż do wybrzeża, zatem aby mu było lżej, zmuszony był pozbyć się ulubionej broni. Potem przeżucił się na kuszę Strzelec Teskatori. thumb|Kusza Killermariego Jego zestawy ekwipunków są takie same jak Alossona i Yumiyachy. Tryb Herosa: Niechybne strzały Killermari strzela w niebo zawracającymi strzałami, lecącymi do celu. Czy twój wróg jest niewidoczny, czy ucieka, czy skacze, czy stoi ci pod twarzą i tak zostanie trafiony! Umiejętności klasowe Grad strzał Strzela pięcioma strzałami zamiast trzech. Uczymy się tej zdolności atakując. Odrastanie macek Gdy masz poniżej 50% zdrowia, co dwie sekundy odzyskujesz 1% zdrowia. Naucz się tej zdolności długo będąc rannym (czyli poniżej 80% zdrowia). Odrastanie macek 2 Gdy masz poniżej 75% zdrowia, co sekundę odzyskujesz 1% zdrowia. Naucz się tej zdolności tak jak poprzedniej. Odrastanie macek 3 Gdy masz poniżej 90% zdrowia, co sekundę odzyskujesz 1% zdrowia. Naucz się tej zdolności tak jak poprzednich. Umiejętności klasowe Toksyczna krew Gdy przy otrzymywaniu przez ciebie obrażeń wróg stoi tuż przy tobie lub atakuje wręcz, istnieje 20% szansy, że zostanie zatruty. (13 poziom) Toksyczna krew 2 Gdy przy otrzymywaniu przez ciebie obrażeń wróg stoi tuż przy tobie lub atakuje wręcz, istnieje 30% szansy, że zostanie zatruty. (17 poziom) Toksyczna krew 3 Gdy przy otrzymywaniu przez ciebie obrażeń wróg stoi tuż przy tobie lub atakuje wręcz, istnieje 60% szansy, że zostanie zatruty lub uśpiony. (21 poziom) Kamuflaż Przy mgle staje się całkowicie niewidoczny. (29 poziom) Niezrównana rozgwiazda Przy szale sam wywołuje mgłę! (32 poziom) Notka: Jeśli wpadamy w szał z tą zdolnością podczas deszczu, to deszcz się kończy. Jeśli ktoś ma zdolność Taniec Deszczu lub w inny sposób wywoła deszcz po naszym wpadnięciu w szał, mgła zniknie. Ciekawostki *Na początku Killermari miał być zbliżony do Myamsara i miał się nazywać Killestar. *Początkowo miał być pradawnym Herosem Pataponów, który obwiniał Herosa o zniesławienie, w związku z czym chciał go zgładzić. *Killeramari to rasa potworów z gry konsolowej "Serious Sam: The next encounter" (zrobione przez Croateam). Są to ośmiornicowate potwory morskie. *Killermari nie potrafi pływać, ale może przetrwać pod wodą dowolnie długo, bo ma maskę rozgwiazdy. *Jego maska jest jedyną maską mięczaka i jedną z nielicznych bezkręgowca. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mroczni Bohaterowie Fikcyjnych gier Patapon Kategoria:Wrogie jednostki Kategoria:Patapon:Powrót Kategoria:Fikcja